Memories in Dreams of Things to Avoid
by BuzzCat
Summary: Contains past!Red Cricket and present!Frankenwolf. Ruby has a dream of Archie and when she awakes covered in sweat and terrified, she knows something must be done. EDITED: THIS IS NOW THE CORRECT STORY. I apologize for earlier; I posted a lot of stuff. Repeat, THIS IS NOW WHAT IT ACTUALLY SAYS IT IS.


Ruby pounced, launching herself at her victim. Her teeth sank into his throat and warm blood flowed into her mouth, around her muzzle. It felt so good, so natural. Her victim gurgled and Ruby bit harder. Oh, it tasted so good. At last, once her victim had gasped his last and Ruby shook his neck for good measure, she unlocked jaws and her prey fell to the ground with a solid thump and a dying groan escaped it. The orange hair was speckled with blood and the lenses of his glasses were shattered. Ruby parted her lips and grinned, blood still staining her pointed teeth. As Archie lay dying, the glass sprinkled over his face. His mouth was unnaturally red and his words were garbled.

"Ruby…" It was little more than a whisper, but it snapped her back. It was like someone had given her back her cloak. Ruby grew back to her human self. Archie said her name again, this time stronger. Ruby's body was back to a wolf in a second. Archie said her name over and over, each time Ruby changing form again and again until she felt it'd rip her apart.

"RUBY!"

Ruby sat straight up in bed, soaked in sweat and gasping. Victor was beside her, his eyes wide with worry. Neither of them moved. At last, once she caught her breath, Ruby swung her feet out of bed, pulled her thin red nightie over her head and padded to the shower. The water was cooler than normal, or else it was too easy to picture it as hot blood pouring over her, drenching her in its vitality. The wolf part of her was getting stronger. It bled through in her dreams, in her thoughts. She didn't know how or why, but somehow she was slowly losing her grip on humanity. She had to go. Ruby knew she had to go. But that didn't mean she wanted to.

Victor stepped in the shower beside her, saying nothing. He knew she had nightmares about their old world, before she had a grip on the wolf. He had nightmares too, nightmares about his brother. When Ruby said she didn't want to talk, he understood it was too painful. He didn't understand that she couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell him she'd killed Archie like she'd killed Peter. If she told him, she'd have to leave him or he'd leave her. As soon as he knew, they couldn't be together. Not knowing won't save him, Ruby thought to herself. When Victor wrapped his arms around her, Ruby leaned into his embrace. It had to be their last. She couldn't stay longer. She could lose her hold on the wolf at any moment. She wouldn't chance Victor going the same way as Peter and Archie.

Outside of the shower, they went back to bed, still not having spoken a word. As he turned out the light, Victor reached over, caressed her shoulder, and kissed her temple,

"Good night, Ruby. I love you."

"Love you too." she said. It was not enough for him. Ruby wanted to hold him, kiss him and make sweet love to him. It wasn't enough to tell him she loved him and that it was because she loved him she had to leave. How could she make him understand? As Victor fell asleep, there were tears in Ruby's eyes. Once his breathing grew deep and even, Ruby slipped out of bed, careful not to shake the bed too much. She stood there a moment, looking down at her husband. They'd been married a year. He was so handsome, so wonderful. They'd helped each other pick up the pieces, each broken when they'd met. She was whole with him, and he with her. Perhaps she didn't have to leave just yet. He was so nice to her, so beautiful. Her eyes caught the movement of his jugular, blood pumping. Sweet hot blood, so glorious. He'd taste like cayenne pepper and dark chocolate. The blood would be smooth, delicious.

Ruby jumped when she realized her hands was mere centimeters above his neck. She pulled her hand back and hurried in her packing. She dressed in moments and soon had a bag of clothes and she grabbed some food on the way to the door. The door creaked as it opened and Ruby froze for a moment. No sound from upstairs. She let go of the handle and it quietly clicked shut behind her. Ruby was out. She stood on their front porch, staring out at the quiet, dark town. There was no moon and very few streetlights. Now what? she thought. If she stayed in Storybrooke, there would be questions. Many questions she couldn't answer. She had to leave. Ruby stepped off her porch and started walking. Storybrooke was her home, but Ruby knew she'd be alright. If she left, forgot her old world completely, maybe the wolf would be forgotten too. Gone, forever. She'd forget Archie, Peter, Victor. Everyone she had ever hurt. And eventually, they'd forget her.

This was Ruby's last thought as she crossed the town line.


End file.
